


Clean Up, Aisle 3

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2017 MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Felching, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky & Tony find a compromise in the bedroom.





	Clean Up, Aisle 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square 'felching'

 

Tony’s thighs tremble under Bucky’s hands, and Bucky pulls back. 

“How you holdin’ up, baby?” he asks as he rubs at the spots where Tony is quivering. 

“Fine,” Tony gasps. 

Bucky chuckles. The cock ring prevents Tony from ending anything too soon, but Bucky can see the shiver that races down Tony’s spine that ends with a delightful twitch of Tony’s ass. With Tony’s knees spread wide, that twitch lets a few more drops of come leak out of his asshole.

“Guess I ain’t tryin’ hard enough,” he murmurs before he leans forward to lick those drops up. 

Bucky follows the path down to Tony’s balls, hot and full under his tongue. Bucky takes his time licking, mapping, teasing until Tony whines and squirms. That causes more of Bucky’s load to escape and Bucky slurps it up. He licks his way back up to Tony’s hole until he’s once again sucking his previous hard work out of Tony.

Eating Tony out had become their compromise, when letting Bucky fuck Tony again and again and again had left Tony bloated and cramped from too much come. Bucky had found an alternative to keeping the mess contained with condoms, because when Bucky slides into Tony’s ass that’s still wet and messy from Bucky’s last… Bucky would do a lot to keep that moment. 

And really, volunteering to clean up after himself is only polite.

Bucky wouldn’t admit to enjoying the taste, and he often just spits it out, but what is delicious are the sounds Tony makes when Bucky licks him out. High-pitched whines, gasping breaths, and broken pleas spill much more readily from Tony’s mouth when Bucky fucks Tony with his tongue, when he nibbles on Tony’s rim, when he laps at his puffy hole. It does things to Bucky’s ego, and his cock. 

Bucky pulls Tony’s cheeks farther apart so he can bury his tongue deep inside Tony. Yes, this has been one of their better compromises. Bucky’s cock hardens for a third run while Bucky slowly empties Tony of his previous two loads. 

Tony trembles and whimpers beneath him, and he hopes Tony regrets his ‘fine’ comment.

He pulls back to nip small, sharp bites along Tony’s ass and slips two fingers into Tony’s hole - easy, loose, sloppy. He scoops more come out, wiping it on the back of Tony’s thighs, and then returning.

Later, Bucky will carry Tony into the bathroom, lay him in the tub, and wash him clean. But that is much, much later.

“Bucky,” Tony sobs, his hips rocking on Bucky’s fingers in attempt to coax them into a rhythm. 

Bucky pulls out and laughs at Tony’s frustrated growl. Then Bucky dives back in with broad strokes of his tongue, licking and then sucking and then nibbling as he uses his thumb to pull on Tony’s rim until Tony’s hole gapes so his tongue can go deeper. 

Tony writhes beneath him, hips thrusting forward into empty air and then back into Bucky’s face. Another orgasm denied, Bucky thinks, and he notches another mark on his mental scoreboard. 

Bucky loves coming; Tony loves being denied. It’s a bedroom match that works very,  _ very _ well. 

Bucky keeps score, tries to keep them even. If this counts as one for Tony, then that means that it’s time for Bucky’s. He draws back, laying a kiss directly over Tony’s puffy hole.

“Still doin’ fine?” Bucky teases as he lubes up his cock.

“Oh fuck you,” Tony snarls, or tries to snarl, his voice too high and desperate. “Just fuck me you absolute frozen bastard.”

Bucky chuckles as he lays sloppy kisses up Tony’s spine until he’s folded over Tony. His aching erection rests in between Tony’s cheeks, ready and throbbing. 

“Haven’ I taught you to ask nicely?” Bucky whispers into Tony’s ear. He bites at Tony’s jaw to hold himself together, the thought of sinking into Tony again for a third time, how hot, how messy Tony would be has him scattered. His cock rubbing up and down Tony’s crack, rubbing against Tony’s hole, is less of a tease for Tony and more of a loss of Bucky’s control.

Tony sobs. “Fuck me _ please _ .”

“Good enough,” Bucky groans. He lines his hips up properly and slides in, Tony’s body opening beneath him exactly how he’d pictured -  _ better _ . Hot and sloppy, and it’s all for him, because of him. 

Bucky gives Tony a moment, gives himself one deep breath, and then he does as he’s told - and fucks Tony. 


End file.
